


《寒假去兄弟老板家叨扰一阵子应该带什么礼物比较好？急，在线等。》

by 溯水行舟 (cenyou), 白沙提 (cenyou)



Category: suzhou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenyou/pseuds/%E6%BA%AF%E6%B0%B4%E8%A1%8C%E8%88%9F, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenyou/pseuds/%E7%99%BD%E6%B2%99%E6%8F%90
Summary: 【瓶邪】论坛体苏万视角贺岁篇AU





	1. Chapter 1

【第一页】  
【大水区】-【寒假去兄弟老板家叨扰一阵子应该带什么礼物比较好？急，在线等。】【第一页】

0楼：楼主是一只学生狗，刚才兄弟问我明天要不要和他一起去福建他老板那里，我想了想，觉得反正也没  
什么事，去福建的话还可以顺便完成课外实践，就打算和他同去。现在我们在商场，考虑要带什么礼物比较好，毕竟要在别人家叨扰一段时间，空手去拜访挺不合适的。

1楼：楼主，你寒假作业写了吗？

2楼：大哥说的对。

3楼：排大哥。

4楼：你们这些坏人23333

5楼：楼主，别在意楼上那些没写作业的学生狗了，虽然我也没写作业。普通礼物的话你可以考虑带上烟酒水果之类的，虽然普通但还不错啊。

6楼：楼上说的不错，不过楼主专门发帖来问肯定是想送不一样的礼物，楼主你说说你兄弟他老板（好绕233）有哪些兴趣爱好，我们好给你出个主意。

7楼：楼上+1 就算楼主不知道你兄弟他老板（真是有点儿绕）喜欢什么，也可以说他讨厌什么嘛。

8楼：大家好，我是楼主。我兄弟他老板……的确绕，改成师兄吧。（我们有同一位师傅，我可以算他的师弟）他是一名作家兼摄影师，去过很多地方。他前几年拍的的照片我看过，有种震撼心灵的美，特别是他拍的雪山和沙漠，辽阔肃穆，还有一丝悲伤和决然。

9楼：哇，楼主的师兄听上去好文艺啊，楼主你和你师兄拜了同一个师傅，是不是也是一枚文青？

10楼：楼上+1 好想看楼主师兄的摄影集！

11楼：悲伤和肃穆……要么楼主是心思细腻的蓝孩子，要么楼主师兄是心思细腻的蓝孩子。

12楼：楼上，师兄已经是楼主兄弟的老板了，应该已经不算可爱的蓝孩子了。

13楼：走过很多地方……总觉得楼主的师兄很厉害呢。

14楼：楼主，你放几张你师兄拍的照片，都说从一个人的作品可以看出那个人的性格，我们可以试着推理他的喜好。

15楼：我是楼主，我找找。

16楼：激动。

17楼：等待。

18楼：【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】

19楼：！！！

20楼：哇！

21楼：好壮丽！

22楼：我是谁我在哪里我要干什么！天哪，好美！

23楼：大漠孤烟直，长河落日圆。

24楼：千山鸟飞绝，万径人踪灭。

25楼：无边落木萧萧下，不尽长江滚滚来。

26楼：噗，楼上是开始KTV·诗词魔改了么。我也来一句：造化钟神秀，阴阳割昏晓。

27楼：【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】

28楼：这些也好美，月下的瀑布！

29楼：噗哈哈，为什么是小鸡？

30楼：楼主一言不合就放毒，正在舔屏呢突然乱入一群小黄鸡作甚2333333

31楼：楼主放第一波图片的时候沉浸在这些美景中不可自拔，（看久了好像品尝到一丝悲凉……？）看楼主第二波图的时候也好美，不过最底下那只小黄鸡照片瞬间让我笑了。

32楼：笑得我差点把手机扔了。

33楼：哈哈哈，和楼上一样被美的不要不要，（第一波图看久了竟然有点想哭了……）咳咳，小鸡仔们也很可爱。

34楼：所以说楼主师兄的图片为什么一会儿荒凉一会儿活泼啊？

35楼：师兄一定是一名特别活泼开朗的文青。

36楼：楼上你为什觉得师兄不是放飞自我了呢？

37楼：我是楼主，第一次发的照片是前几年的，第二次发的照片是我直接复制朋友圈里的最新图片。那些小鸡应该是师兄养的，他现在在福建的一个农村里定居。

38楼：等等，这画风转变太快了。

39楼：我好像错过了一个小目标？

40楼：所以说楼主的师兄几年前是一名天南海北乱跑的摄影师，现在在福建定居养鸡？

41楼：我发现他几年前的照片虽然非常的美，不过总有些凄凉，看了心里有点堵，但这回的看了有种岁月静好的美。

42楼：是因为小鸡仔太活泼了哈哈哈。

43楼：我觉得楼主可以买一些如何养鸡的资料书给师兄，师兄一看就不像养过家禽。

44楼：我觉得楼上的提议不错。

45楼：可是我觉得师兄养的鸡一看就很健康，他也许天赋异棱，对这些很拿手呢？

46楼：楼上的小伙伴们忘了师兄还有作者身份加持吗？也许他不光把鸡养得很好，还自己出书关于养鸡二三事之类的呢？

47楼：哈哈哈，话题突然急转弯。

48楼：谁还记得师兄是心思细腻悲伤春秋的文青人设？

49楼：你看师兄的照片，就知道师兄这种上天入地拍摄沙漠大海雪山森林的人一定是个行动派的汉子。

50楼：传说中的不怂就干？

51楼：这样几个设定一加上好时髦啊，楼主你师兄缺腿部挂件吗？上过大学的那种！

52楼：我是楼主，师兄已经有腿部挂件，上过大学的那种了，就是我兄弟啊。他虽然嘴里不说装得很，但我知道他觉得师兄特厉害，还有人觉得他那么向着师兄是不是师兄的私生子哈哈哈哈哈哈！

53楼：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈傲娇！

54楼：哈哈哈哈哈哈你家兄弟真逗。

55楼：楼上的迷妹们别哈哈哈了，你们没发现楼主他兄弟的年纪可以当师兄的私生子了吗！

56楼：盲生，你发现了华点！

57楼：我还以为师兄就比楼主大几岁。

58楼：已知楼楼学生狗，兄弟到了法定工作年龄，就算兄弟最小18岁花样年华，师兄最少比兄弟大十多岁，师兄至少三十出头了。

59楼：但是……感觉更有魅力了！

60楼：是啊，总觉得是位心思细腻善良热爱生活有一双发现美的眼睛的温柔叔叔呢~

61楼：楼上不要忘了师兄可是越野达人！

62楼：脑补了一下，师兄身材巨赞穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉八块腹肌，岁月在他身上流逝，但他的眼神却是年轻柔和的。他走过高山，淌过河海，穿过戈壁，爬过雪山。他在人烟罕至的世界的角落记录下沿途的风景……哎哟，沧桑的叔叔！好想成为挂件！

63楼：那个……我是楼主，师兄看上去很年轻……不到三十的感觉……

64楼：楼楼为什么说话吞吞吐吐的，不过好想成为挂件！

65楼：想要成为挂件！

66楼：想要成为挂件+1

67楼：想要成为挂件+2

68楼：想要成为挂件+10086

69：想要成为挂件……嗯，楼楼呢？

70楼：楼楼？

71楼：楼楼，你快回来，多讲些师兄的事情呗~

72楼：楼楼不见惹。

73楼：楼楼不见的第一个小时，想他。

74楼：楼楼不见的第二个小时，想他，想他。

75楼：楼楼不见的第三个小时，想他，想他，还想他。

76楼：我是楼主，不好意思，大家。刚才手机没电了，现在才到家充上电。

77楼：楼楼不见的第四个小时，想他，想他，想他，还想他。

78楼：楼楼已经出现了。

79楼：没事儿，楼楼再讲讲师兄呗~

80楼：对头，我已经是师兄的迷妹了，就算听楼楼讲师兄如何养鸡都会觉得兴趣盎然。

81楼：楼上的小伙伴们，你们有谁还记得楼楼的礼物吗？

82楼：经过深思熟虑，我觉得我们并没有想好靠谱的礼物。

83楼：我是楼主，礼物我和我兄弟准备了一些游戏光碟，那是师兄的兄弟胖爷给我们提的意见，我们还买了两个新的手柄。

84楼：这礼物真是清新不落俗套。

85楼：给师兄送游戏光碟，虽然很梦幻啦。

86楼：画风又变了233

87楼：身为一名游戏宅觉得师兄浑身上下都是萌点啊！

88楼：一想到师兄窝在村子里渣游戏就觉得好亲切啊23333333333333333

89楼：我是盲生，我发现了华点！

90楼：递话筒。

91楼：楼楼准备了两个新手柄，所以说师兄玩游戏很粗暴，费手柄！

92楼：盲生……有种游戏操作叫做双人协作……

93楼：咦，师兄不是一个人住吗？

94楼：楼楼不是说他们从师兄的兄弟胖爷那里得到的意见，可能和胖爷一起呢？

95楼：我是楼主，胖爷一般喜欢去师兄那里小住，但不习惯总在一个地方待着。师兄在雨村（就是福建的那个农村）和他另一个兄弟张爷一起。张爷玩游戏特别溜，上次师兄他们和我们一起组队打竞技场，一个下午愣是没输一场，我和我兄弟从没抱过那么粗的大腿，攒到了现在想想都能笑出来的积分！

96楼：游戏宅表示楼楼和楼楼的小伙伴们都好萌啊~

97楼：总觉得张爷也是很厉害的人物！

98楼：楼楼的师兄和师兄的兄弟们都好时髦。

99楼：我是楼主，我和兄弟准备收拾东西了，明天去福建！还没有在南方过冬过，北方的冬天简直凶残，温暖的南方应该比较舒适吧。

——————————————————【第一页】【下一页】——————————————————


	4. 【第四页】

【第四页】  
【大水区】-【寒假去兄弟老板家叨扰一阵子应该带什么礼物比较好？急，在线等。】【第四页】   
0楼：我来想个靠谱点的吧，我觉得师兄可能是野外摄影师，就是那种总是拍摄世界奇观或者野生动物的摄影师，无论是他的强大和可能面临的危险都有点相关。

1楼： 好像有点道理，但我还是坚持体育老师设定。

2楼：说到这里，我又回头看了看师兄的摄影，觉得里面有几幅拍摄沙漠的莫名很熟悉，然后找了资料，发现真的是以前在杂志上看到过的！然后我又去找了那位名为“关根”先生的摄影作品，和师兄的一模一样，关根先生还同时兼任作家，我家就有他出版的《沙海·少年篇》！离师兄这么近我也是没想到，好激动！

3楼：立即度娘一下。

4楼：立即谷歌一下。

5楼：立即搜狗一下。

6楼：真的是关根大大！我家麻麻是搞艺术的，她很喜欢大大的摄影，由于我是个毫无艺术细胞的渣渣所以几乎没有翻过影集。刚才把楼楼发的图片给麻麻看了，麻麻摸着我的狗头分析说这的确是关根大大的作品！然后她还说我终于有发现美的眼睛了。

7楼：我家也有《沙海·少年篇》！从大哥的书架上抽下来的，以前因为觉得这名字不好听所以丑拒，没想到竟然是师兄的作品，刚刚读了几篇被深深地吸引住了，少年们的冒险故事，充满悬疑的氛围，天哪，师兄真是太厉害了！

8楼：德艺双馨的师兄！

9楼：不过，师兄起名关根是几个意思？

10楼：保持贞洁【绕着树留下气味的滚滚.jpg】

11楼：噗，楼上你够了。

12楼：本来还想探讨这是否和佛学有关，六根清净，斩断因缘，保持本心什么的，结果保持贞洁是几个意思哈哈哈。

13楼：看师兄现在的样子他保持什么贞洁啊XD

14楼：强行转回话题，读过《沙海·少年篇》的姑娘们不觉得师兄的故事特别吸引人吗？我虽然很怕恐怖小说，但师兄的故事即使充满诡异氛围也让我忍不住窝在被窝里往下读啊。手里的几本都读完了，不知道后续是什么，抓耳挠腮> <

15楼：我也正在读《沙海·少年篇》，话说主角三个少年有两个和楼楼与他兄弟有点像啊，师兄难道是以他们为原型开始创作么？对书里的主角们好点啊师兄233

16楼：我也觉得像楼楼，噗，话说师兄也摄影过沙漠吧，他把沙漠写到了书里，配上他的摄影集《巴丹吉林》一起看小说简直了！

17楼：已经在天喵上订单关根大大的作品了，我也是离师兄近的一员啦。

18楼：我是楼主，终于到师兄家了！好累，我们被师兄赶着背上年货走山路，幸好经过一个小山村时借到了摩托车，不然我的腰都要断了。我们到师兄家后，还没好好参观一下他的大房子，就被他撵到厨房一起烧饭了，结果由于我和我兄弟的出色表现，我们被胖爷和师兄赶出厨房了……现在我只能和小满哥一起蹲在院子里看张爷杀鸡。【小满哥与一地鸡毛.jpg】

19楼：楼楼辛苦了！

20楼：楼楼，你长这么大还做黑暗料理真的不中啊。

21楼：你不会做饭将来咋过日子？

22楼：你说你和小满哥一起蹲在院子里看张爷杀鸡？你不会做饭也搭把手练个杀鸡杀鱼的技能啊，不过看样子楼楼并不会。

23楼：你们别嫌弃楼楼了XD

24楼：你们没看到楼楼都委屈地蹲院子了吗233。

25楼：小满哥真帅气！

26楼：我是楼主，我现在又回到厨房了。张爷杀错鸡……胖爷去隔壁理论，师兄好像想买酒也出去了，现在我对着三口咕嘟咕嘟的大锅，被嘱咐看着点火。

27楼：摸摸楼楼，看火也很重要，你还是很厉害的。

28楼：就是就是，楼楼对自己要有信心。

29楼：作为家里就是开饭店的，我想说学习的最好方法就是处在一个良好的环境里，我从小就会煮汤了~话说刚才和迪迪去散步，迪迪他……又，围着一位颜好的先生不可描述了，悲伤逆流成河。不过那位和女伴去服装店买红袄的青年真的很好看，明眸皓齿的，特别俊朗！于是我又没能阻止迪迪……幸好，出现了一位看上去斯文的爷爷吹了几下口哨，迪迪听后又坐正了！一天遇见两名训狗专家真的好奇幻。

30楼：怎么吹的口哨，楼上的姑娘快学一下！

31楼：师兄也会训狗，难道和师兄也有关？

32楼：这么说来，那位带着眼镜的爷爷挽着他的夫人，他夫人笑起来很温和，有种温婉的南方大小姐的感觉。师兄的书卷气和让人心生好感的笑容很像这对夫妻呢，还有师兄的眼睛，他看他小哥时那种柔软的目光真的很像老先生看他爱人时那种温暖的目光呢。

33楼：听楼上的姑娘描述，觉得好温暖。

34楼：祝他们夫妻幸福美满。

35楼：总觉得心里涨涨的，很温馨。

36楼：嗯，师兄看他小哥是这样的目光？天哪，作为路人我都觉得师兄一定是爱着对方的，毕竟眼神是骗不了人的。

37楼：对，世界上只有三样东西是掩饰不了的，贫穷、咳嗽还有爱情！

38楼：就算我们带了滤镜，我觉得师兄和他小哥在一起，住在雨村这样光听名字就很美的地方，好有一种童话般的美满呢。

39楼：话说我拉我家迪迪的时候，也悄悄注意过他小哥的眼睛，前面不是说过他小哥的眼神总是很淡然么，现在仔细回忆，他小哥注视师兄的时候整个人的气场好像变柔化了。天啦撸，现在回想起他们的相处细节，觉得太有爱了。

40楼：我也好想在场。

41楼：两情相悦嘛，有爱！

42楼：这种在对方面前放下防御，整个人都柔和了，一定是真爱啊！

43楼：我不管，无论是不是带了滤镜，我都萌了师兄和他小哥的cp！

44楼：都住在一起了，就算他们不是伴侣也没差啦。

45楼：只要他们在一起就好。

46楼：两情若是长久时，又岂在朝朝暮暮。

47楼：关根大大还曾经微博上点赞过：“拥有过就是永恒。”

48楼：噫，楼上的姑娘们不要be脑，他们现在不是已经住在一起了吗？在雨村这样的乡间一起生活，已经彼此相伴了。

49楼：话说姑娘们没有仔细看院子里的小满哥照片吗？小满哥身后的门上对联是“麒麟从此年年常在，无邪无忧岁岁平安。”字苍劲有力，寓意也很好！  
50楼：回去再看一遍……都写年年常在了，一定会互相陪伴下去的。

51楼：对联看上去不像市面上买的，倒像是亲自写的。不知道是师兄还是他小哥的手笔，不过字真好看！

52楼：应该是他小哥吧，关根大大的签名是瘦金体，也超级赞，不过不像对联上的字，对联上的字更加端正大气。

53楼：所以说他小哥在变着法说会一直陪在师兄身边，天，这好浪漫！

54楼：这种隐藏的方式实在是太萌了，只有他们自己懂得对联的含义，光明正大的贴在门外。这种含蓄的告白，他小哥着实深不可测！

55楼：看他们相处的样子还以为总是师兄主动，没想到他小哥会玩，你们城里人浪漫的方式也别具一格呢。

56楼：师兄和小哥现在居住在乡下，所以他们被我们乡下承揽了~

57楼：好好好，你说什么就是什么233

58楼：我是楼主，刚才师兄的父母二叔和朋友们都来了，他们进村时竟然在村口敲锣打鼓233 师兄的发小花爷一来，楼主终于可以从厨房解放了，太好了！看着自带围裙加入厨房战场的花爷，楼主和兄弟都留下了感激的泪水！

59楼：哈哈哈终于离开厨房也不要这么激动啊楼主。

60楼：自带围裙，花爷看上去也是一名大厨啊。

61楼：师兄家过年就要热热闹闹。

62楼：话说师兄的父母二叔过来师兄的房子过年，虽然孩子大了在外成家父母去孩子家过年时很普遍的情况。但是，姑娘们啊，你们看最前楼，师兄是和他小哥一起住在雨村的！

63楼：盲生！这么说有点微妙啊。

64楼：出柜？

65楼：可是看样子师兄和家人的关系并不紧张啊，所以说是出过柜了吗？

66楼：也许，师兄和他小哥真的只是特别要好的朋友呢……这样也能解释师兄和家人们轻松相处了。

67楼：可是，这样的话，总觉得有点失落。

68楼：假定师兄和他小哥只是朋友……算了，反正他们的关系是真的很好，就算不是伴侣怎么了，只要他们在一起就好。

69楼：我是楼主，姑娘们怎么了，气氛突然有点消沉。原来竟然在纠结师兄和他小哥的关系。我觉得吧，他们的关系特别深，他们和胖爷三个都是过命的兄弟，铁三角！不过师兄和他小哥相处好像是有点和其他兄弟们相处不一样……打住，看，这是我们的年夜饭【餐桌.jpg】

70楼：里面的菜黄灿灿，外面还围着一圈绿油油的佳肴，你们摆盘的真会玩233

71楼：好像向日葵，可爱。

72楼：好次！

73楼：看上去好美味的样子，饿了。

74楼：我要打破次元壁！

75楼：楼楼们真热闹，这种和家人亲朋好友相聚的感觉最棒了！

76楼：我是楼主，过年嘛，就是要热热闹闹，桌上有师兄胖爷花爷三位大厨做的美食，霍姐准备的瓜果，张爷捏的核桃（话说张爷捏核桃直接用两根手指捏，一捏一个准，厉害！），我和兄弟这两个不会做菜的就围着长辈说话，爷爷奶奶比较好相处，还送了我俩一人一个大红包，二大爷比较沉默，不过也给我们红包了，等等，二大爷好像准备和师兄长谈……师兄拿出酒了，他是准备把大家都灌醉吗【小满哥坐在电视机前吃狗粮.jpg】

77楼：灌醉灌醉，不要搞事啊233333

78楼：二大爷想找师兄谈什么，连师兄的父母都不找师兄谈话XD

79楼：我总觉得二大爷看穿了一切嘻嘻。

80楼：其实我觉得爷爷奶奶肯定也门儿清，毕竟是有关自家孩子的事，只是不说。

81楼：这是要弄个新闻啊……我们还是来谈论核桃吧，真的有人可以光凭手指就可以捏核桃吗？

82楼：我试了一下，手疼QAQ

83楼：你们都不懂，在老丈人面前肯定要有所表示嘛，徒手捏核桃算什么，我要是在我家相方爸妈面前，要我徒手碎大石都不会眨眼的！

84楼：被楼上的气魄吓哭XD

85楼：你们不要搞事，不觉得爷爷奶奶和二大爷给楼楼和他兄弟红包很好玩吗？

86楼：按正直的理解是老辈对小辈的关爱，可是我带了滤镜，总觉得楼楼和他兄弟被当成孙辈去疼了。你看楼楼是师兄的师弟，楼楼兄弟在师兄手下干事，不觉得很有古代师徒的姿势？再加上长兄如父，楼楼和他兄弟真的被当成小一辈的宠啊。

87楼：带上滤镜就摘不下来了。

88楼：所以说这是三代同堂~

89楼：一大家子，就算不是亲人，在大年夜一起围着餐桌也胜似亲人了呢。

90楼：李涛，在师兄和他小哥的房子里，桌边坐着师兄的父亲，师兄的母亲，师兄的二叔，师兄的朋友胖爷，师兄的朋友花爷，师兄的朋友霍姐，师兄的朋（ban）友（lv）张爷，师兄自己，师兄的师弟楼楼和师兄的伙（tu）计（di）楼楼兄弟。都是和师兄很亲近的人。

91楼：这个年师兄一定会高兴的。

92楼：热热闹闹的一大家子 -v-

93楼：我是楼主，吃上菜了，好吃！爷爷奶奶开始很沉默，都说一些客套话，不过在机智的师兄呈上酒后气氛就热闹多了，奶奶还讲了很多关于师兄的事情，我和兄弟憋笑得厉害，可惜奶奶的话被二大爷打断了。等等，小辈们开始表演节目了，花爷和胖爷都唱了歌，我我我只会吹萨克斯啊！

94楼：那就吹萨克斯呗，音乐都是极好的。

95楼：楼楼也多才多艺，一点都不像扛着三十多公斤年货徒步爬山的人233

96楼：话说，这氛围，必须有酒啊！

97楼：师兄的确特别机智！

98楼：记得有姑娘说爷爷奶奶其实早看穿了一切。看样子是的，哪有父母不了解孩子呢。

99楼：不过奶奶的话被二大爷打断了，我还以为最反对的是二大爷呢，其实我很好奇奶奶会讲什么，难道是明面上说师兄的事暗地里是想说给张爷听？

—————————————【上一页】【第四页】【下一页】—————————————


	5. 【第五页】

【第五页】  
【大水区】-【寒假去兄弟老板家叨扰一阵子应该带什么礼物比较好？急，在线等。】【第五页】 

0楼： 同样好奇奶奶接下来的话。

1楼：姜还是老的辣，机智的师兄用酒逃过一劫233

2楼：师兄也不承让呢。

3楼：其实爷爷奶奶们也是故意喝醉的吧，他们可能接受了但心里并不是那么理智，不过他们都是爱自己的孩子的，不想让孩子难过。

4楼：所以说还是老一辈的让步。

5楼：师兄家里人真的很宠他呢。

6楼：我是楼主，趁着胖爷唱五环之歌的空隙，我赶紧夹点胖爷面前的炒鸡杂。张爷也夹了几块给他身边的师兄。这鸡杂是师兄炒的，只放了一点辣椒，味道真是绝了！

7楼：想吃师兄做的炒鸡杂> <

8楼：我也想吃。

9楼：张爷很自然的给师兄夹菜，你们不注意一下吗？

10楼：长辈们只是喝醉了，没瞎。

11楼：长辈们：现在的年轻人啊。

12楼：两个小辈在长辈面前直接秀恩爱，啧啧。

13楼：感觉张爷做的很自然，夹菜嘛，不就是夹菜嘛。【正直脸.jpg】

14楼：一定是因为胖爷的五环之歌宛若天籁，大家的目光都被胖爷吸引住了！

15楼：我是楼主，我兄弟好紧张啊，他不会表演哈哈哈。本来轮到他之前还有霍姐和张爷，结果霍姐说男生表演完才轮到女生，但是张爷趁我们不注意的时候出门透气去了。我看师兄显得一点都不意外，果然最了解张爷的只有师兄啊。现在我兄弟被赶鸭子上架了哈哈哈。

16楼：楼楼，你这样幸灾乐祸可以吗？

17楼：友谊的小船说翻就翻。

18楼：楼楼兄弟：独自划着友谊的小船。

19楼：楼楼你看看你师兄和张爷，同样是好兄弟怎么差这么多。哦，对了，他们不仅仅是好兄弟来着XD

20楼：楼上的姑娘真相了233 

21楼：张爷直接从源头上避开表演节目，真的是机智，和师兄一样都是机智boy~

22楼：所以说他们特般配！

23楼：其实我还挺好奇张爷会表演什么节目的。

24楼：我也是，总觉得会让人印象深刻。

25楼：对对对，感觉张爷无所不能的姿势。

26楼：张爷不是已经表演过徒手捏核桃了么？【问号脸.jpg】

27楼：这个不算啦wwwwwwwww

28楼：难道要表演抛核桃？

29楼：这个好玩！

30楼：哈哈哈好主意！

31楼：你们不要搞事！XD

32楼：我是楼主，被以年轻人要保持健康作息的理由赶去睡觉了ORZ 师兄他们都还在客厅打麻将，我听到胖爷的大嗓门了2333333 师兄家的房间真的好多，我们一人一间都还有空余。房间里没有暖气，不过开着电热毯也很很暖和，大家晚安^^ 

33楼：晚安楼楼。

34楼：晚安，做个好梦^^

35楼：晚安，年轻人就要早睡早起，保持健康作息。

36楼：不知道师兄他们睡了没。

37楼：应该没吧，都打麻将呢。

38楼：八个人正好凑成两桌。

39楼：不知道张爷和师兄在打麻将时会不会给对方喂牌？

40楼：应该不会吧，长辈们都看着呢。

41楼：打麻将玩的就是乐呵。

42楼：不会玩麻将的看着楼上。

43楼：我也不会，抱抱楼上。

44楼：哈哈哈都睡吧，明天再聊，晚安。

45楼：嗯，明天再来楼（chi）里（gou）玩（liang），大家晚安。

46楼：我是楼主，今天天气很不错，六点的天空是多么美丽。空气很好，特别清新。我还以为我起的最早，原来并不是。胖爷已经在做早饭了，他招呼我吃雨村的特产糕点，味道有点苦有点甜，很赞。【带有花瓣的点心.jpg】

47楼：早上好，楼楼。

48楼：点心看上去好好吃的样子。

49楼：又漂亮又好吃！

50楼：也想吃点心，这是什么点心啊？

51楼：同问，有姑娘知道吗？

52楼：这个貌似是用雨仔参花瓣做成的点心，我记得福建雨村有一种植物叫做雨仔参，吃了它对记东西很有好处。雨村特产就是用雨仔参的花瓣做成的点心，有点甜也有点花瓣的甘苦，很好吃哦。

53楼：好文雅的姿势呢。

54楼：雨仔参这个名字也超级可爱！

55楼：用起了天喵，去看看有卖点心的商铺没。

56楼：对了，在福建雨村貌似有这样的传说：吃了雨仔参的果实可以回忆起前世，很浪漫对不对？可惜雨仔参只开花不结果，几乎没有人见过雨仔参的果实。

57楼：厉害了我的参。

58楼：回忆起前世好有趣的样子。

59楼：越来越觉得师兄隐居的村子梦幻了。

60楼：别忘了还有张爷~

61楼：噫，两位先森就在这样一个童话般美好的村子里居住，光想想就是一副很美好的画面呢。

62楼：好甜~

63楼：甜甜哒。

64楼：我是楼主，我还以为起得早的就我和胖爷（——来自被迫和胖爷一起准备早餐的楼主），没想到张爷已经晨练完了。他还只穿着运动衫在这大冷天里冬晨练……厉害了师兄的小哥！

65楼：厉害了师兄的小哥！+三十公斤年货

66楼：厉害了师兄的小哥！+雨仔参

67楼：厉害了师兄的小哥！+小满哥

68楼：张爷好厉害，大冬天的竟然只穿着运动衫就敢往外跑，厉害了师兄的小哥！

69楼：吾等仰望的存在啊，厉害了师兄的小哥！

70楼：喜欢晨练的男孩身材一定不会差: )

71楼：噗哈哈，看样子张爷一定是没有八块也有六块腹肌的男人。

72楼：附议，所以说幸福了我的师兄！

73楼：楼上不要搞事情，不过我也来一句幸福了我的师兄！

74楼：嗯，抱着狗粮在世界的尽头大声呼唤：“幸福了我的师兄！”

75楼：然后呢，张爷难道一整天就穿着运动衫？

76楼：应该不会吧，会感冒的。

77楼：不知道为什么产生了张爷不会感冒的错觉，再怎么厉害也是一个小伙砸……吧？

78楼：楼楼，张爷现在在作甚？难道他已经厉害到大冬天还穿那么薄？

79楼：我是楼主，张爷好像准备回房间洗个澡换身衣裳。【在院子里跑圈的小满哥.jpg】

80楼：运动后的淋浴是最舒服的> <

81楼：嗯嗯，运♂动♂后的淋浴是最舒服的> <

82楼：不要随便加符♂号~

83楼：多么正♂经的场合。

84楼：你们不要搞♂事情。

85楼：喂喂喂，大家保持好淑女形象。

86楼：保持着淑女形象准备优雅的吃狗粮。

87楼：已经端起碗了，师兄呢？

88楼：师兄是不是还没起？

89楼：都这么大了还赖床，现在的年轻人啊。

90楼：师兄可能是因为昨晚太累了，以至于大早上起不来。

91楼：看时间，快吃午饭了呢，师兄还没出来。一定是因为昨晚太♂累了。

92楼：一加哲学符号整个人都哲学了呢。

93楼：楼楼，师兄还没起来吗？

94楼：我是楼主，师兄起得最晚，都过了午餐时间，我们开第二场麻将时他才出来……等等，他和张爷一个房间？？？

95楼：喵！喵！喵！

96楼：什么！等等！我再看一遍！

97楼：再看十遍也是一样！楼楼的原话就是：【他和张爷一个房间？】！！！

98楼：我是谁我在哪里我要做什么！

99楼：啊！盲生，盲生！大华点！

—————————————【上一页】【第五页】【下一页】—————————————


	6. 【第六页】

【第六页】  
【大水区】-【寒假去兄弟老板家叨扰一阵子应该带什么礼物比较好？急，在线等。】【第六页】 

0楼：说好的师兄房子很大房间很多呢！所以说师兄和他小哥真的一起睡了！

1楼：我要静静！不！我要粮粮！

2楼：到刚才为止，萌张爷师兄cp的时候，我还以为就是我们自己想想，还有点小难过……万万没想到张爷和师兄真的在一起！

3楼：跑圈跑圈我要跑十圈！

4楼：好激动！他们竟然真的在一起！

5楼：热泪盈眶！楼楼你在吗？你说的真的吗？你没看错吗？

6楼：不管！不管！这章已经盖下了！

7楼：抱着楼楼的大腿球详情！

8楼：楼楼你在哪里，快回来！

9楼：楼楼，你有本事发帖你有本事再发帖啊。

10楼：可爱的楼楼，我可以把静静介绍给你，你还在坛里吗？

11楼：楼楼不见惹。

12楼：是不是因为受到了惊吓？

13楼：你们说，楼楼不会是恐同的直男吧……

14楼：应该不会吧，咱们在前面聊了那么多，也没见楼楼有反感啊。

15楼：是不是因为他可以接受二次元但对三次元就……

16楼：别啊，楼楼作为师兄的师弟，也算师兄的朋友了。

17楼：但愿不会……怎样吧？  
18楼：我是楼主，刚刚去喝下午茶了，点心好吃！因为师兄起晚了没午饭吃，所以他自己去厨房捣鼓点吃的，我和兄弟循着香味也跟着去了，师兄的手艺真不错。【摆在院子里木桌上的下午茶.jpg】。

19楼：哦，原来是去吃东西啦，嘻嘻。

20楼：我发现我们的担心好没道理哦，嘻嘻。

21楼：楼楼真是可爱的男孩子，嘻嘻。

22楼：看样子楼楼完全没有任何负面反应，这样好。

23楼：我是楼主，刚才翻了下前面的楼……让姑娘们担心了，真不好意思。其实，说真的，我们以前只觉得师兄对张爷的箭头特别粗，去年发生的事让我们意识到张爷对师兄的箭头也粗的可怕，他们在一起好像是天经地义。我和兄弟都觉得这好像没什么不对呢2333333咦？小满哥竟然在遛小鸡，好玩。【小满哥身后跟着一群小鸡仔.jpg】

24楼：等等，楼楼，你不要光撩啊。虽然我们很喜欢小满哥但是也想听师兄的事！

25楼：楼楼光撩，好让人生气哦，我好像知道你们为什么会察觉到师兄和张爷对互相的箭头！

26楼：楼楼，说出他们的故事啊> <

27楼：大家不要惊慌，不要失措，狗粮的好处都有啥，说对了都给他：）

28楼：听到张爷和师兄在一起是天经地义就捧着狗粮围在楼楼身边了。

29楼：我是楼主，事先说好，我的语文是体育老师教的。咳咳，其实也没什么故事，差不多就是师兄和他小哥生死与共，同甘共苦。在张爷失联后，为了他们的一个约定，师兄强迫自身成长，折腾了十年破局。后来我们才知道，张爷在很多年前就为师兄铺路，为了他们的约定给师兄铲平障碍。我的语文真的是体育老师教的。

30楼：楼楼，你的体育老师表示这锅我不背：）

31楼：哦，这就是你突然抛下这么多狗粮的原因？

32楼：你用这么平直，颠三倒四的语言来描述师兄和他小哥这么厉害的故事真的好吗？

33楼：师兄和他小哥的故事明明可以讲十几本书，楼楼三言两语就过了。

34楼：但是，只有几行字也能让我想象师兄他们的故事了。

35楼：十多年的时间啊，太不容易了。

36楼：听楼楼说的话，他们分开了十年，但双方都没有忘记彼此，还为了彼此的约定变得更加强大。

37楼：人的一生有多少个十年啊。

38楼：心疼师兄和他小哥。

39楼：现在我才意识到，为什么楼楼要说他们在雨村隐居是多么难得的宁静了。

40楼：希望他们一直在一起。

41楼：他们会的，十年风雨都经历过了，他们还会一起迎接下一个十年，二十年，三十年……

42楼：感动，“直到死亡把我们分开。”

43楼：不要这么伤感，还记得师兄点赞过的话吗？“拥有过就是永恒。”

44楼：祝他们在雨村过得幸福。

45楼：我是楼主，现在在书房给小满哥按摩，小满哥看上去很舒服的样子，屈尊降贵地舔了舔我的爪子。受宠若惊。【趴在毯上的小满哥.jpg】

46楼：小满哥好可爱！

47楼：小满哥懒洋洋的呢。

48楼：铲屎官干得不错哦。

49楼：师兄的书房里的书好多！《养鸡守则》、《钓鱼秘籍》、《如何晒咸菜》、《村长的自我修养》、《大树下，我和阳光不得不到说的故事》……

50楼：多么朴实233

51楼：师兄和他小哥还挺接地气呢233

52楼：师兄是想竞选村长吗？

53楼：有野心，很好！

54楼：我是楼主，刚才……二大爷终于和师兄促膝长谈了，问题是他们谈话的地点在书房，小满哥不让我走。师兄他们倒是不介意，我就随手拿本书表示我不听，你们谈。《养鸡守则》真有趣，我爱《养鸡守则》，沉迷于《养鸡守则》无法自拔。好了，其实我还是听到几句，二大爷其实也挺好说话的，没有为难师兄。就是那句让师兄想想，他父母再过几年怎么办的话让我陷入沉思……【小满哥迷惑的表情.jpg】

55楼：我和楼楼一起陷入沉思……【小满哥迷惑的表情.jpg】

56楼：嗯……我要沉思什么呢？【小满哥迷惑的表情.jpg】

57楼：师兄家里人难道不是同意过了？

58楼：可是看二大爷的话，很微妙啊。

59楼：我觉得师兄应该是有条理的规划过未来的样子，他和他小哥两个人难道无法赡养老人吗？

60楼：我觉得师兄和张爷应该可以处理好这些的，不知道为什么，我就是这样想的。

61楼：我也觉得师兄和张爷完全可以处理好，嗯，自信！

62楼：物质上应该不成问题，看样子二大爷应该是提醒师兄让他们常回家看看。

63楼：突然想到一首歌。  
“找点空闲，找点时间，  
领着孩子，常回家看看。  
带上笑容，带上祝福，  
陪同爱人常回家看看。  
妈妈准备了一些叨扰，  
爸爸张罗了一桌好饭。  
生活的烦恼和妈妈说说，  
工作的事情向爸爸谈谈。  
常回家看看，回家看看，  
哪怕帮妈妈刷刷筷子洗洗碗。  
老人不图儿女为家做多大贡献呀，  
一辈子不容易就图个团团圆圆。  
常回家看看，回家看看，  
哪怕给爸爸捶捶后背揉揉肩。  
老人不图儿女为家做多大贡献呀，  
一辈子总操心就奔个平平安安。”  
希望师兄他们都幸福美满。

64楼：我是楼主，我觉得师兄他二叔可能就是提醒他们常回家看看老人。现在，师兄他们出门送爷爷奶奶们去车站，我和我兄弟在家和小满哥一起看家，没事做，要不去喂鸡？【缩在窝里的老母鸡.jpg】

65楼：去吧，楼楼，好好喂鸡，不要让师兄家的鸡饿瘦了。

66楼：老母鸡们都好肥，炖汤好喝。

67楼：小鸡炖蘑菇，好馋。

68楼：爷爷奶奶们这就回去了？

69楼：老人家们应该有其他的拜年活动，我家长辈们都是这样的。

70楼：老一辈的就是喜欢热闹的聚一块儿，我家也是。

71楼：看楼楼他们这些年轻人除了吃就是玩，咸鱼瘫。

72楼：正在咸鱼瘫……我们连老人家都比不过呢~

73楼：我爱咸鱼瘫，不知道楼楼他们怎样了。

74楼：我是楼主，最近几天还挺累的，师兄他们准备去钓鱼。因为要去一个隐秘的地方钓大鱼，所以这几天我们都在做训练。讲真，早上师兄跟在张爷身后跑步，我们跟在小满哥身后跑步，我兄弟还可以伴小满哥左右，我就只能远远落在后面了。【小满哥飞驰的背影.jpg】

75楼：小满哥跑步的身影也很帅气！

76楼：为了钓鱼也是蛮拼的呢233

77楼：师兄跟在张爷身后跑步……嗯，不知为何就想到“你追我，如果你追到我，我就让你嘿嘿嘿。”

78楼：嘿嘿嘿。

79楼：别介2333333333

80楼：脐、橙。

81楼：我喜欢楼上的水果。

82楼：大家要优雅，不要污，不然我就要控制不住我自己了。

83楼：在钓鱼前还进行体能训练，师兄他们真会玩。

84楼：对于真正的钓鱼爱好者来说，每一次挥杆都是一次朝圣！

85楼：突然也想去钓鱼了呢，楼楼们还在训练？

86楼：我是楼主，要去钓鱼了，现在在拖拉机上面，这拖拉机跑的还挺快。小满哥不上车，他喜欢追着车跑，只能等他跑累了再接他上来。【小满哥追着拖拉机跑.gif】

87楼：咦？拖拉机？

88楼：为什么是拖拉机？

89楼：小满哥在地上跑？

90楼：总觉得槽点有点多。

91楼：小满哥的爱好好累的样子。

92楼：看样子渔场还挺远。

93楼：都下午了，楼楼们还没到渔场吗？

94楼：楼楼，到了和我们说一声。

95楼：我是楼主，终于到了，太阳都快下山了，小满哥好像对钓鱼不感兴趣。师兄看样子有点累，他靠在胖爷背后睡着了。张爷走过去给他披上外套，他也靠着师兄闭上了眼睛。哦，我拍的夕阳好看吗？【夕阳.jpg】

96楼：好看，夕阳真美。

97楼：夕阳无限好，只是缺一副墨镜。

98楼：今天的夕阳也很刺眼呢。

99楼：啊，夕阳，你为什么是夕阳~

—————————————【上一页】【第六页】【下一页】—————————————


	7. 【第七页】

【第七页】  
【大水区】-【寒假去兄弟老板家叨扰一阵子应该带什么礼物比较好？急，在线等。】【第七页】 

0楼：楼楼拍的照片越来越闪亮了，不带墨镜看是不行的呢。

1楼：不怕不怕，我带了墨镜，我准备好直面耀眼的黄金狗粮了。

2楼：张爷和师兄靠在一起睡，我为什么忽视了胖爷？

3楼：对哦，为什么呢。

4楼：因为从师兄和他小哥身上溢出来的狗粮把胖爷淹没了呀2333333333333

5楼：靠着一起睡，好萌~

6楼：甜甜的狗粮胡乱地往脸上拍打。

7楼：啊，是夕阳~ 不，是朝阳~

8楼：新的一天竟然已经开始了，我只记得昨晚突然出现一道闪光，“啪”的一下就到了第二天。

9楼：楼楼们钓到鱼没？

10楼：我是楼主，昨天忘记说我们钓到鱼了。好大一条！胖爷看着昨晚拍的鱼的照片有点疑惑，师兄去问胖爷在瞅啥？然后胖爷直接让师兄自己看。我们也看了看，那鱼的伤口在肚子以下，看上去是被另一条大鱼咬的。师兄倒吸了一口凉气，问是不是鱼那不可描述的地方被咬走了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。顺便奉上鱼的图片，给大家看看有哪里不对劲【仰望星空的鱼.jpg】

11楼：难道不是鱼那不可描述的地方被咬走了？【我要憋住，不能笑。不行了，憋不住。噗的一声笑出声.jpg】

12楼：师兄没错啊，就是鱼那不可描述的地方被咬走了！【正直脸.jpg】

13楼：鱼那不可描述的地方真的没有了耶。

14楼：噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈师兄is rio可耐！

15楼：好可爱哦，不知他小哥会想什么23333333333333333

16楼：他小哥也许会@我的爱人脑洞清奇。

17楼：师兄：？？？

18楼：噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好好笑哦。

19楼：所以说是什么没有了？除了鱼那不可描述的地方外就想不到其他地方了，可是鱼貌似并没有那不可描述的地方。【咸鱼瘫.jpg】

20楼：我是楼主，现在为大家揭晓答案：胖爷说是鱼胆被咬走了，另一位钓鱼的老爷爷说那时青鱼胆，有清火明目的功效，但吃多了会上吐下泻，能轻易让人麻痹休克，严重的还会致死。话说还有喜欢吃鱼胆的鱼？

21楼：两位大爷科普帝。

22楼：第一次知道鱼胆这么危险。

23楼：吓得我抱起了我的小鲤鱼。

24楼：咬鱼胆的大鱼看上去很危险。

25楼：楼楼们是要钓那条凶残的大鱼吗？

26楼：钓个鱼都是我等吃瓜群众仰望的存在2333333333

27楼：楼楼们为什么要钓那条鱼啊？做砂锅鱼头？

28楼：也许是糖醋鱼？

29楼：松鼠鱼！

30楼：为剁椒鱼头续一秒！

31楼：难道不是做鱼头豆腐汤？

32楼：也可以做成鱼丸炖汤。

33楼：鱼豆腐也是极好的。

34楼：来个原生态的烤鱼吧，撒上自然，好次！

35楼：时差党喜欢炸鱼+番茄酱。

36楼：生鱼片？

37楼：喜欢鱼排。

38楼：我爱红烧鱼，红烧鱼使我快乐。

39楼：清蒸！清蒸的鱼是真的特别好吃！

40楼：噫，你们这些坏人，大晚上看着好饿！

41楼：搂搂呢，你们现在在干什么？吃晚饭了吗？

42楼：我是楼主，还没吃上饭呢。现在张爷上树了，师兄和胖爷也上树了。嗯，这棵树上已经有三个人了，我和兄弟就不上树了。【大树上三个人的背影.jpg】

43楼：虽然看不清脸，但是那帅气的身影已经足够让我飞上天了！

44楼：站在最高处的是张爷吗？天哪，他站的好高！

45楼：和胖爷站在比较下面的枝丫上的就是师兄咯？这么大了还玩爬树，真是童心未泯233333

46楼：树好高？你们怎么上的树啊？

47楼：所以说你们为什么要上树？

48楼：也许是因为站得高看得远。

49楼：找鱼吧。

50楼：楼楼用了上树，不是爬树，难道师兄他们“蹭蹭蹭”的就跳上去了？

51楼：来自东方的神秘功夫！

52楼：咳咳，想起了今年春晚微博上的窜天猴XD

53楼：这么帅气的行为怎么可以像窜天猴2333

54楼：猴哥猴哥，你真了不得~

55楼：登高望远，楼楼们不再钓鱼了吗？

56楼：楼楼在哪里呀，楼楼在哪里？楼楼不上树呀，楼楼在树下。~

57楼：我是楼主，盐盐盐，好多盐！为了钓鱼我们下到一个地方，看上去是个盐洞？【雪白的盐原.jpg】

58楼：好漂亮的地方！

59楼：天哪，一望无垠的白雪！这些都是盐？

60楼：你们是怎么找到这样的地方哒？

61楼：就是为了钓鱼，结果找到了这样神奇的地方？

62楼：有点好奇楼楼们是何方神圣了。

63楼：盐里面怎么钓鱼？要先探索未知区域吗？

64楼：好奇里面会有什么？难道是风干的咸鱼？

65楼：我是楼主，张爷去前面探路，然后他给我们打信号。他们用的信号是一种灯语，据说是师兄在雨村为了方便收咸菜而发明的。比如说张爷在前方打的灯语：灯光闪三下，再闪两下，再闪三下。他的意思就是快点快点快点。你们如果要问我为什么还有空闲在这发帖子的话，我只能说师兄去追他小哥了，而我们要照顾钓鱼的老爷爷跑不快。【小满哥在前方飞奔的身影.jpg】

66楼：师兄会玩。

67楼：师兄竟然为了方便收咸菜发明了灯语，厉害了我的师兄。

68楼：张爷发现了什么？

69楼：师兄竟然不等楼楼他们先跟张爷跑了，张爷又不会跑掉，为什么这么急？

70楼：看样子师兄很紧张张爷嘛。

71楼：干了这碗洒满盐的狗粮！

72楼：干杯，为了联盟！

73楼：干杯，为了部落！

74楼：楼楼们不快点追上去吗？哦，对了，楼楼们要照顾老爷爷来着。

75楼：我是楼主，我们找到了一个巨大的湖泊！这胡泊里的鱼也特别大，刚才师兄差点被湖里窜出来的大鱼袭击，幸好张爷反应够快，拎着师兄的领子就把他拽离了危险。我们跳下水抓鱼，但这鱼特狡猾，张爷的手臂好像被划伤了，现在师兄在帮他包扎。

76楼：大鱼竟然想袭击师兄！不能忍，煮了它！

77楼：没错，糖醋了它！

78楼：张爷好厉害！我要红烧了大鱼！

79楼：拽领子好萌！

80楼：感觉下一秒就要亲上了呢233333333

81楼：无论是拎着师兄的前领子还是后领子，都抱到怀里了呢////v////

82楼：鱼：深藏功与名。

83楼：但是鱼把张爷划伤了，不能忍，清蒸了它！

84楼：师兄帮张爷包扎，看样子很习惯呢。  
8  
5楼：你们为什么这么熟练啊？还有要把鱼油炸了！

86楼：噫，看到白学家！

87楼：不对，是鱼学家：）

88楼：张爷救师兄，师兄为张爷包扎，你们是不是经常套路这个模式啊？

89楼：英俊的楼上。

90楼：有DPS和奶了，胖爷是T？

91楼：不愧是铁三角233

92楼：但是我觉得师兄这样的奶可以干掉一打我们这样的咸鱼。

93楼：哦，我觉得可能一个排的咸鱼都不够格呢。

94楼：所以说我们为什么会以为师兄这样的人是奶啊2333333

95楼：大概是因为他到了张爷面前就换了画风？

96楼：从楼楼兄弟的神经质大老板变成乖巧的青年：）

97楼：哦，冷漠的端起狗粮。

98楼：不是我说，这回真不是狗粮先动的手。

99楼：狗粮：愚蠢的人类。

—————————————【上一页】【第七页】【下一页】—————————————


	8. 【第八页】

【第八页】  
【大水区】-【寒假去兄弟老板家叨扰一阵子应该带什么礼物比较好？急，在线等。】【第八页】

0楼：吃完狗粮，抹嘴。

1楼：我是楼主，现在我们都脱了湿衣服裹在太空毯里，瑟瑟发抖。我兄弟给小满哥擦水，不过小满哥直接抖了他一脸咸水哈哈哈。【抖毛的小满哥.gif】

2楼：哈哈哈哈哈哈越来越担心楼楼和他兄弟的友谊的小船了。

3楼：楼楼兄弟：你这样做我们很维持友谊啊，朋友。

4楼：我爱小满哥，小满哥好萌好帅好可爱！

5楼：楼楼们这些下水的一定要把身体擦干，现在温度这么低，要小心不要感冒了。

6楼：嗯？等等。你们是【都脱了湿衣服裹在太空毯里】？所以师兄和他小哥也这样？

7楼：太空毯很大，可以裹两个人的！

8楼：我跟你们讲哦，把衣服都脱掉抱着取暖才是真的暖，楼楼可以建议师兄和他小哥按照这个方法试试。

9楼：楼楼，快看楼上真诚的双眼！

10楼：我是楼主，这么晚了，明天准备钓鱼，今晚要养精蓄锐。晚上又睡帐篷，没想到来胡建度个假也还是逃不过睡帐篷的命运，大家晚安。【窝在两个睡袋中间的小满哥.jpg】

11楼：晚安，楼楼。

12楼：晚安，话说我也好想睡帐篷。

13楼：晚安，没睡过帐篷的看着楼楼不说话。

14楼：嗯，这个帐篷看上去是间双人帐篷呢，所以说师兄和他小哥一间么？

15楼：英俊的楼上！

16楼：盲生，你又发现了华点！

17楼：在家里都睡一张床，睡一间帐篷又有啥狗粮啊？

18楼：原来同住一个帐篷的糖已经不算大了吗？我们是不是太浪费糖了？

19楼：啊，你说什么？被糖山淹没中。

20楼：我看着小满哥不说话。

21楼：小满哥的睡颜是多么可爱啊。

22楼：我是楼主，我们今天和鱼搏斗，最终还是没有钓到鱼……这鱼真是太狡猾了，哪天捉到它一定要把它煮成鱼头豆腐汤！师兄和张爷捉鱼的斗志令我十分佩服，他们和鱼大战了三百回合，连被鱼线缠着和鱼一起沉到水里都没有放弃！当他们沉到水里时我和兄弟都想冲下去，但是被胖爷拦住了，我觉得胖爷有句话十分有道理，他说这是他们想要钓的鱼，应该由他们亲自去钓，我们就在岸上等他们。我兄弟有点担心，他说师兄曾说过吸烟后气就短了，不知道他能不能在水里坚持住。不过胖爷好像稳操胜券的样子，他说有小哥在不用担心。他们对彼此真是信任，不愧是铁三角！五分钟后师兄和他小哥拽着鱼线冒出水面，虽然没捉到鱼，但看样子师兄心情还不错，他好像变得更加轻松了，还说下回再来这钓鱼。

23楼：这鱼简直是真的猛士！

24楼：厉害了我的鱼！

25楼：这鱼也太厉害了吧，楼楼他们这么神奇的一群小伙砸都抓不住！

26楼：为什么都在讨论鱼，狗粮呢？为什么不正眼看狗粮？

27楼：冷漠地带上墨镜。

28楼：师兄想钓鱼，他小哥陪着，胖爷阻止楼楼们介入二人世界233333

29楼：我喜欢他们这个词。

30楼：等等，楼楼，你的机智呢？

31楼：楼楼机智地避开了狗粮。

32楼：比如，楼楼不会说：为什么那条鱼是要师兄和他小哥两人亲自钓。

33楼：比如，楼楼不会说：师兄对他小哥的信任已经成为本能。

34楼：比如，楼楼不会说：气短的师兄为什么可以和他小哥在水中泡这么长时间。

35楼：这明眼人都可以发现的好嘛，但是我们发现不了，因为我们带着墨镜。

36楼：是渡气啊~

37楼：水中渡气~

38楼：是亲亲呢///v///

39楼：冰冷的狗粮胡乱地往脸上拍。

40楼：冰冷的狗粮胡乱地往脸上撒。

41楼：冰冷的狗粮胡乱地往脸上敷。

42楼：我用狗粮洗了脸。

43楼：我用狗粮洗了澡。

44楼：我用狗粮洗了我家房子。

45楼：抱也抱了，亲也亲了，睡也睡了，你们为什么不在一起……哦，狗粮吃太多脑子都不好使了，师兄和他小哥早就在一起了。

46楼：嗯呐，简直没眼看> <

47楼：话说看到师兄他们对彼此的信任，我觉得这一点才是巨大的狗粮！

48楼：现在不要说恋人了，很多领了结婚证的人都不一定对彼此存在本能般的信任。

49楼：所以说师兄和他小哥这对是真的甜呀。

50楼：甜的已经没有我！

51楼：下次一起把鱼钓上来吧！

52楼：一起钓鱼！

53楼：突然想去钓鱼了呢。

54楼：突然想吃鱼了呢，觉得这次的鱼可能会很甜。

55楼：羡慕师兄和他小哥在一起，两人一起做某件事的感觉真好。

56楼：和对方在一起无论什么时候都不会感到无聊呢。

57楼：我是楼主，我们终于到家了，胖爷做了一道鱼头豆腐汤，好吃！【餐桌.jpg】

58楼：饿了。

59楼：想吃鱼。

60楼：胖爷也是大厨啊。

61楼：看着投影在鱼头豆腐汤上的影子，五个人围在一起好有爱。

62楼：和朋友在一起，有鱼有酒，快哉！

63楼：总觉得很暖和呢^ ^

64楼：扛起我的渔具，去钓鱼。

65楼：今天晚上就决定吃鱼头豆腐汤了。

66楼：一连吃了好几天鱼，还不错。

67楼：楼楼不在的日子，想他。

68楼：我是楼主，大家好久不见。最近楼主和兄弟就在雨村过上了吃饭睡觉被小满哥遛的养老日子，月半了。

69楼：好久不见的楼楼，你好啊。

70楼：你月半，我月半，大家一起来月半！

71楼：楼楼，你还年轻，不能跟着你师兄一起咸鱼。

72楼：你师兄咸鱼是因为他有对象了，他可以和他小哥一起咸鱼。

73楼：自从有了你，生命中多了很多咸鱼XD

74楼：我都要快认不出咸鱼了233

75楼：楼楼来发帖了，是不是发生设么有趣的事情了？

76楼：或者说新的狗粮？

77楼：我是楼主，今天比较特别，张爷的远亲们来福建旅游，然后他们就顺便过来拜访张爷。师兄看样子不太喜欢和那一排张大伯大叔们独处，胖爷倒是很乐呵的和其中一位大伯闲聊。

78楼：先是师兄的亲友，然后是张爷的亲友。

79楼：哦，狗粮呢？

80楼：师兄不喜欢的亲友不是好亲友。

81楼：顺便来拜访张爷？

82楼：师兄的亲友也是在走亲访友的路上顺便来拜访师兄他们的。

83楼：才不是顺便呢233

84楼：讲真，这个顺便有点有趣啊。

85楼：应该是特地来看的吧23333333

86楼：口嫌体正直。

87楼：胖爷看上去很会聊天啊。

88楼：你们是谁你们从哪里来你们要到哪里去？

89楼：我告诉你们不要搞事。

90楼：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上的姑娘们好评如潮。

91楼：我是楼主，师兄好像有点嫌弃张大伯张大叔们带来的礼品，让我和兄弟把它们搬到厨房和储藏室去。都是瓶瓶罐罐，要小心不要被磕着了。【一大堆教科书上推荐的送长辈的礼品.jpg】

92楼：让我看看，药酒，药酒，药酒，还有脑白金。

93楼：真是教科书般的送长辈的礼品呢。

94楼：什么鬼，师兄他们这么年轻！张大伯大叔们是不是在搞事啊？

95楼：张大伯大叔们，你们真的不是来搞笑的吗？

96楼：脑白金哈哈哈，就连胖爷都没到要吃脑白金的年龄呢。

97楼：所以说张大伯张大叔们是来卖萌的吧。

98楼：难怪师兄嫌弃。

99楼：药酒可以有，养生。

—————————————【上一页】【第八页】【下一页】—————————————


	9. 【第九页】

【第九页】  
【大水区】-【寒假去兄弟老板家叨扰一阵子应该带什么礼物比较好？急，在线等。】【第九页】

0楼：嗯，看样子药酒还不错。

1楼：每天一小杯，强身健体。

2楼：所以楼楼们在准备招待客人吗？

3楼：我是楼主，我和兄弟本来咸鱼摊在客厅看电视，但张大伯张大叔们也坐到了客厅。他们都不太说话，楼主觉得有点尴尬就说去厨房端点茶水来，兄弟，你先在客厅招呼大伯大叔们吧。

4楼：啊，友谊的小船，你为什么是友谊的小船？

5楼：已经不止一次的为楼楼和你兄弟那金子般的友谊担心。

6楼：张大伯张大叔们都不太说话吗？

7楼：貌似张爷也比较寡言，张家人的特点？

8楼：我姓张，我也很沉默寡言耶。

9楼：也许我们可以来研究一下世界上的张家人的特性。

10楼：然后找到最沉默寡言的那一族，他们就是张爷那一族。

11楼：厉害了我的楼上们。

12楼：我是楼主，刚才路过书房，楼主就进去顺便给师兄他们满上茶水。他们看样子在排张家的族谱，那位和胖爷谈的来的张大伯正在讲好多年前的秘闻，这边真有趣。

13楼：楼楼还挺懂事。

14楼：排族谱？？？

15楼：现在还有族谱这回事？

16楼：看样子张爷他们还挺传统。

17楼：不是啊，排族谱这么大的糖姑娘们不吃吗？

18楼：是想把师兄的名字写上？

19楼：噫，我要控制不住寄几的脑洞了！

20楼：好甜，已经躺平。

21楼：所以说楼楼就赖在书房不去客厅了？

22楼：哦，于是楼楼以听故事为由不去找你那深陷水深火热中的兄弟了？

23楼：楼楼：听故事，故事真有趣。

24楼：楼楼：还是这边有趣：）  
25楼：张大伯还挺好相处的。

26楼：不过师兄不太喜欢张大伯大叔们。

27楼：所以我们也不太喜的节奏。

28楼：我是楼主，今天出门遛小满哥，被村里的大婶们围住打听关于师兄家客人的事情了。难道是因为张爷的远亲们都是清一水的长腿酷哥，所以大婶们准备给他们介绍对象？

29楼：等等，清一水的长腿酷哥？

30楼：说好的张大伯大叔们呢？

31楼：楼楼切开都是黑的。

32楼：长腿酷哥被说成叔叔伯伯2333333333

33楼：大婶们准备给他们介绍对象？也就是说张大伯大叔们还是年轻的小伙砸啊。

34楼：看样子张大伯大叔们的年纪应该不大吧。

35楼：但是他们是张大·伯·大·叔·们。

36楼：叫老了23333333

37楼：楼楼你不要搞事情。

38楼：讲真，张爷的颜值是公认的英俊，所以说张大伯大叔们的颜值应该也不赖啊。

39楼：达尔文表示这在生物学上是成立的。

40楼：所以大婶们就是喜欢给年轻的帅小伙们牵红线。

41楼：我喜欢这样朴实的民风XD

42楼：说起来，师兄和张爷应该没少被大婶们介绍对象吧，毕竟他们都是帅气的小伙砸。

43楼：可是他们就是一对儿呢2333333333

44楼：大婶们无法给师兄和他小哥乱点鸳鸯谱，然后把八卦的雄心安在张大伯大叔们身上了么？

45楼：噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈很有道理。

46楼：我是楼主，胖爷决定让师兄尽地主之谊，明天带张大伯大叔们去城里泡温泉，期待！【甩尾巴的小满哥.gif】

47楼：哇哦！温泉！

48楼：棒棒哒！

49楼：姑娘们，是温泉哦！

50楼：这是要开车的节奏啊。

51楼：可是你们总是光撩不发车【冷漠.jpg】

52楼：希望楼楼们玩的愉快。

53楼：我是楼主，泡准备去温泉咯！师兄包场了，我们在里面就算蝶泳蛙泳自由泳都没事，嘿嘿。

54楼：包场？？？

55楼：厉害了我的师兄。

56楼：这么轻轻松松说出这两个字真的好吗？

57楼：所以说师兄简直是一只金龟婿。

58楼：不过金龟婿和金龟婿在一起了，哟吼~

59楼：长得帅，性格好，经济条件赞的年轻人都有蓝朋友了。

60楼：而且他的蓝朋友也是个帅小伙。

61楼：两人在一起简直赏心悦目。

62楼：两人在一起是天经地义嘛。  
63楼：我是楼主，啊，温泉，和大家一起泡温泉才是真的好……楼主还是第一次遇见气氛这么沉默的泡温泉……我们沉默地脱衣服，沉默地淋浴，沉默地走下温泉池，沉默地泡在温泉里……

64楼：我沉默地看着楼楼发的帖子。

65楼：你们找了错误的人一起泡温泉。

66楼：也许是在错误的时间错误的地点遇到错误的人。

67楼：心疼楼楼，摸摸头。

68楼：楼楼可怜兮兮的，摸摸。

69楼：师兄他们难道也很沉默吗？

70楼：说好的胖爷和张大伯聊得欢呢？难道他们去吃饭了？

71楼：我是楼主，我在水汽氤氲的温泉里看到躲在角落里的师兄他们了，师兄好像也不喜欢这种沉默的氛围，他离我们远远的，看着张爷玩手机。

72楼：所以说就只有楼楼和楼楼兄弟一起与张大伯大叔们沉默地泡温泉吗？

73楼：看上去好可怜，摸摸。

74楼：师兄和他小哥一起在角落？

75楼：他在看张爷的手机呢。

76楼：楼楼不也抱着手机发帖吐槽233333333

77楼：难道他们也在朋友圈吐槽？比如说我们今天去泡温泉，气氛很沉默之类的。

78楼：哈哈哈好玩。

79楼：他们可能会说，我们让小辈们陪张大伯大叔们聊天，但是小辈们一点都不禁用，像两条锯嘴的咸鱼一样2333333

80楼：师兄和他小哥应该不会这么损啦。

81楼：他们还是很在乎小辈们的。

82楼：我觉得吧，师兄他们离的那么远，难道是因为有不可说的理由所以不能离张大伯大叔们的太近？

83楼：盲生，我怎么就这么喜欢你哩？

84楼：比如说某种水~果？

85楼：嘿嘿嘿。

86楼：某种印~迹？

87楼：一些不可描述吗？

88楼：噫，这样都要变成脖子以下不能描述的内容惹。

89楼：年轻人要懂得节制。

90楼：咳咳，不要搞事情。

91楼：我是楼主，姑娘们，你们的优雅到哪里去了？我对师兄为什么要离我们远远的一点都不好奇呢~~~说起来，我和兄弟沉默地泡在温泉里，唯一的乐趣就是看着沉默的张大伯大叔们身上的纹身。

92楼：纹身？？？

93楼：纹身是几个意思？

94楼：张大伯大叔们身上都有吗？

95楼：讲真，你们一群大男人泡在温泉里，又不说话，身上还有纹身，要是被乱入的吃瓜群众看见了，会引起大新闻的我跟你们讲。

96楼：《惊！不是白的社会聚众泡温泉！》

97楼：根据一位不愿意透露姓名的居民说道：“当时俺走进去一看，乖乖隆地洞诶，那些男人排成一排坐在温泉里，也不说话，他们身上还都是纹身，黑压压的一大片，气氛特别沉默诡异。”

98楼：楼上的姑娘不要搞事啦。

99楼：话说为什么要文纹身啦！

—————————————【上一页】【第九页】【下一页】—————————————


	10. 【第十页】

【第十页】  
【大水区】-【寒假去兄弟老板家叨扰一阵子应该带什么礼物比较好？急，在线等。】【第十页】

0楼：这也许是一种时尚？

1楼：我的滑板鞋，时尚时尚最时尚~

2楼：也许是某种习俗呢？

3楼：楼楼，你怎么看？

4楼：我是楼主，张爷家的人都会纹身，这应该算是他们的传统。

5楼：原来是传统。

6楼：我还以为要弄个大新闻来搞事情呢233333

7楼：搞事情搞事情搞事情不要一天到晚都想着搞事情XD

8楼：有好玩的纹身吗？

9楼：他们都文了些什么？

10楼：难道是左青龙……

11楼：右白虎……

12楼：中间一只米老鼠233333333

13楼：楼楼知道吗？

14楼：我是楼主，张大伯大叔们文的都是不一样的图案，有一些是穷奇混沌泉先毕方之类的珍奇异兽，还有一些是叫不出名字的奇花异草。张大伯的纹身在里面也算是有个性的，他在脖子上文了一圈梵文诗词，看上去还挺有big。

15楼：张大伯的big真的挺大呢。

16楼：还是梵文，不明觉厉。

17楼：神奇动物在哪里呀？神奇动物在哪里？

18楼：神奇动物就在张大伯大叔们的纹身里~

19楼：这里有珍奇呀，这里有异兽~

20楼：还有那叫不出名字的奇花异草~

21楼：啦啦啦啦啦啦啦~

22楼：啦啦啦啦啦~

23楼：还有那叫不出名字的奇花异草~

24楼：姑娘们会玩23333333333

25楼：掌声响起来。

26楼：我是楼主，刚才问张大伯他文的诗词是什么，他笑眯眯地说是：梧桐树，三更雨，不道离情正苦。一叶叶，一声声，空阶滴到天明。这首诗有什么特别的含义吗？

27楼：看样子张大伯也是个有故事的人。

28楼：这应该是妇人思念丈夫的情诗吧？

29楼：表达了思念之情？

30楼：真的是这样吗？

31楼：感觉张大伯把这首诗用梵文文在脖子上，还挺闷骚？

32楼：像是黑色的蕾丝项圈2333333

33楼：可以，这很张大伯。

34楼：我觉得张大伯是不是在驴楼楼啊？

35楼：我也有点这么觉得，你看【他笑眯眯地说】，在我的感觉中，张大伯挺有一种老狐狸的姿势。

36楼：可是他干嘛要驴楼楼？

37楼：也许他是借这首词调侃楼楼师兄呢？

38楼：嗯？此话怎讲？

39楼：……这个时候是不是要说诸位看官，且听我细细道来？

40楼：哈哈哈这个好。

41楼：你们注意到楼楼说过，师兄和张爷曾经分开十年的事情吧。

42楼：嗯，当时觉得他们真是太不容易了。

43楼：心疼他们。

44楼：这是一首表达思念的诗句，所以说张大伯是调侃那十年中师兄对他小哥的思念之情？

45楼：有点意思。

46楼：张大伯好坏好坏呢23333333333

47楼：这种人在我们那是要被怼的XD

48楼：大狐狸。

49楼：难怪师兄不太喜欢他们，这是要搞事情啊233333333

50楼：张爷可是站在师兄那边的。

51楼：说起来张爷也是张家的呢，张爷的纹身是什么？

52楼：楼楼，你知道张爷的纹身？

53楼：我是楼主，我们都看过张爷的纹身。他文的是麒麟踏火图，很酷，我用涂鸦工具画给你们看。【灵魂画风的火柴人图.jpg】

54楼：没事，楼楼，你不用画出来的。

55楼：一听麒麟踏火图就觉得张爷的时髦度瞬间刷到顶峰。嗯……但是现在嘛。

56楼：我希望没看到楼楼这位灵魂画手的灵魂画风。

57楼：噗哈哈哈哈哈，这麒麟也很奇嘛！

58楼：你们不要嘲笑楼楼的画风，我来说：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

59楼：好了啦，楼楼画个图也不容易。

60楼：嗯，我们都没有笑。

61楼：话说我很想看张爷的纹身，麒麟踏火，一听就非常帅气！

62楼：帅气+1

63楼：可惜我们看不到，sad。

64楼：不过师兄肯定看过，也许每天晚上都能看到。

65楼：好好的聊天，不要搞事情。

66楼：哦，冷漠地看着你们又按起了喇叭。

67楼：反正从没开过车，我总算看清你们的套路了。

68楼：我是楼主，我们接下来要玩唱歌打麻将等有益身心的活动，大家都很安静，很好。

69楼：就你们一大群沉默的男人唱歌吗？

70楼：噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

71楼：红红火火恍恍惚惚！

72楼：娃是好娃，长得又高又俊，就是不太爱说话。

73楼：好奇会唱什么歌。

74楼：同样十分好奇。

75楼：我是楼主，万万没想到，大家都在规规矩矩地唱歌，嗯，唱得很规矩。

76楼：唱得很规矩是什么鬼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

77楼：难道我们以前都白唱歌了？

78楼：只记得唱歌时群魔乱舞的画风。

79楼：好想看楼楼们唱歌的现场！

80楼：楼楼，师兄和他小哥也唱歌吗？想知道他们会唱什么？

81楼：我是楼主，师兄和他小哥在打麻将。哦，张爷和师兄又在互相喂牌了。【冷漠.jpg】

82楼：噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

83楼：我就说嘛，该喂的时候还是会喂的。

84楼：在长辈面前要保持住，在你们面前就不用了！

85楼：可以，这很狗粮。

86楼：沉迷于狗粮无法自拔，日渐月半。

87楼：嗝，再来一碗。

88楼：每天刷一遍楼，我能再吃一碗！

89楼：太喜欢楼楼们了！

90楼：我也是，这个寒假陪着楼楼和姑娘们聊天真的好开心。

91楼：我是楼主现在在回师兄家的路上，楼主看着窗外漫天的星空，觉得自己就像这宇宙中的一点晨星，静静地发着光和热。亲们，青山依旧，绿水长流，咱们江湖再见。【一条咸鱼瘫的小满哥.jpg】

92楼：楼楼已经进入哲学模式了吗？

93楼：我心爱的小满哥> <

94楼：楼楼不更贴了吗，舍不得楼楼，希望我们有缘相见于江湖。

95楼：嗯，同样舍不得楼楼。

96楼：给楼楼一个抱抱，我们下次见。

97楼：楼楼，我们会想你的。

98楼：还有师兄和他小哥，还有胖爷，还有你兄弟，还有最可爱的小满哥，我们都会想你们的。

99楼：青山依旧，绿水长流，咱们江湖再见。

———————————————【上一页】【第十页】————————————————


End file.
